


Parties and drinks

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Not Beta Read, Party, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: As any college student would do, they took some much needed time off to party and unwind after a tough week. Except for Genda it just meant being the responsible friend and making sure all of them would get back to their dorms. Not easy when they were that drunk. He's trying his best.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Parties and drinks

**Author's Note:**

> they're all idiots and Genda tries his best. I need more of this. also i dont know if it's ares or og timeline, yall tell me

Genda let out yet another long, exhausted, suffering sigh for the night. The music had become nothing more than background noise this late into the night- either he was too exhausted to care, or he really just had gotten used to it. He wasn’t really sure which one he preferred by now.

Last time he had checked, his phone read 1AM or so. He wasn’t really sure, it took a lot of squinting to see the screen. At this point, he just wanted to go back to their shared dorm and pass out for the rest of the weekend, really. Unfortunately, being the only sane friend of the group –a questionable role considering his training sessions- meant that he was the responsible one and designated driver when the rest decided to, to put it simply, get shitfaced drunk. The temptation to just say fuck it and down the strongest drink they had at this party was getting stronger by the minute. Fudou's obnoxious laugh nearly yelled into his ear was definitely not helping.

At some point during the night all three of them had wandered off, already tipsy enough on their own. Genda didn’t even want to imagine how badly Sakuma and Kazemaru must’ve been like by now, not with how long it took just to find and drag Fudou with him. He definitely didn’t want to ask about the questionable stains on Fudou's shirt that weren’t there when the party had just started. He wasn’t even sure what Fudou was even laughing about by now- his sentences consisted mostly of slurred and barely put together words interrupted by giggles. Not exactly conversation material.

Grabbing his arm as tightly as he could, Genda weakly hoped that at least this one time, Fudou wouldn’t slip out of his grasp like some extremely slimy eel and would behave at least a little, pushing his way through the crowd in search of his missing friend and boyfriend. Then, he heard what was definitely the beginning of a fight. And he knew who was in there. There went yet another sigh for the night.

Just as he expected, he found Kazemaru angrily muttering… something, glaring at a guy that was almost twice his size. And definitely in the middle of trying to pick a fight. While way too drunk to even tell where he was putting his own feet. And Fudou just lost it, laughing hysterically at the sight and ready to cheer on the fight. Reluctantly, Genda let go of Fudou's arm to push himself through people and closer to Kazemaru, silently asking to himself just why was he still putting up with this as he did so.

“Excuse me- sorry- need to pass-” finally, he managed to put a hand on Kazemaru’s shoulder, the other already up catching the hand that was vaguely supposed to be a punch aimed at him. “-come on, don’t be an idiot now, we need to go.”

“Wha’?” Kazemaru half groaned, half slurred, still glaring at Genda for the sudden interruption. “Stop that… ‘m not done here…”

Genda just forced a smile, thinly veiled anger behind it. He silently counted up to 10, took a deep breath, reminded himself that it wasn’t acceptable to knock out his friends to convince them to leave a party.

“We’re _leaving._ Now.”

Apparently that was enough to let Kazemaru know just how serious he was, groaning and reluctantly following- not without turning around to glare at the guy like he had personally insulted him, mouthing something that vaguely looked like a threat as he flipped him off. At least Fudou was too busy laughing his ass off to wander on his own again. That was two out of three.

Now to find his idiot of a boyfriend.

Dragging the two idiots he had already found to the nearest couch, Genda made them both sit down, at least to take a moment to breathe and figure out just where Sakuma had gone in the time it took him to hunt them all down. While he kept pushing Kazemaru’s hand away from the closest drink his already wasted ass could find, Genda looked around, increasingly frustrated and concerned with each minute going by without seeing Sakuma anywhere. Seriously, it wasn’t even that big of a party compared to the other ones they had gone to, there should be no way Sakuma could be this hard to find.

“Last time I’m driving any of them to a party…” even though he knew too well that as soon as they got Sakuma to ask him again he would just sigh and agree again. Damn his kindness.

“Hey… look at da’ idiot-”

Genda heard Fudou snort, pointing at someone as laughed. He was ready to yell at him to please keep his mouth shut for once in his life- and then he saw him pointing at Sakuma. Without even bothering to tell him. The urge to smack him was strong. Very strong. Were it not for the risk of getting puke all over himself, Genda would’ve already done it. A few times too, just to be sure. He could dream, at least.

Keeping an eye on them both and vaguely hoping that they wouldn’t manage to get their hands on another drink, Genda made his way over to Sakuma, sitting at a table with a half empty glass in hand and kinda staring into nothing. Maybe he had fallen asleep with his eye open. Genda wasn’t sure, really.

“Hey- Jirou?” Oh, nevermind, he just blinked. At least he was awake. Or unfortunately- depended on how much of a fight he decided to put up.

Sakuma looked at him. For a long time. Not saying anything. Genda awkwardly looked back at him, sort of waving a hand in front of his face. Sakuma just rested his chin on his palm, nearly missing it a few times, putting on one of the dumbest drunk grins Genda had ever seen before.

“Heeeey… Ar’ you single?”

Genda blinked. He almost wondered if he had actually drank something himself during the night and was just now feeling the effects. No, that was definitely his boyfriend getting so drunk he was asking him out.

“I… no?”

It was like flipping a switch. And now Sakuma was crying- oh god he was not letting him drink again for a month for his own sanity. This was a mess. And he could still hear Fudou laughing from the couch, so hard he might pass out at any moment. Genda could already feel the headache coming. Whatever Sakuma was trying to say just turned into an incomprehensible mess of slurred words and sobs. Genda wasn’t sure if he felt guilty for causing that or even more exhausted now. Maybe both.

“Come on, Jirou- we need to go before Kazemaru decides he needs to start a fight again and Fudou cheers him on- please just get up and walk to the car without throwing up I’m begging you-” almost desperately, Genda tugged on Sakuma's arm, feeling his will to live falter more and more the more this cursed event went on. Seriously- why the hell did he keep agreeing to tagging along? Why did he have to be so nice all the time?

Unfortunately for him, he already knew why- he cared far too much for his friends and boyfriend to just leave them on their own.

When Sakuma still wasn’t moving, too busy losing it at the horrible discovery that the cute and hot guy was taken, Genda just sighed, running a hand down his face. He had no choice now- and with a muttered apology he pulled Sakuma out of his seat, easily lifting him to carry him out of there. Sakuma didn’t complain, just clinging to him like he really hadn’t noticed this was the same guy that he thought had rejected him moments ago. Genda did not like at all how he had suddenly stopped complaining and was just groaning now.

“Please, don’t throw up now-” he just tried to hurry and get back to their friends, weakly hoping that Sakuma would manage to keep everything in at least until they got back to their dorms. There was at least a tiny bit of relief in seeing Fudou still sitting there and trying to drink from an empty glass while Kazemaru was on the verge of passing out. At least they weren’t in trouble again. “Come on, we’re leaving.” With his arms full, he didn’t hesitate to kick them to get their attention- just a light kick, but still.

Unsurprisingly, he was met with protests and complains. Genda refused to back down- he was the responsible one of the group for a reason, even if it threatened to give him gray hair at an early age. He’d just suck it up and keep insisting. They would be grateful when they woke up hungover in their own rooms. He hoped. They had no one to blame but themselves, anyways- and as much as he wished they would take it as a learning moment and stop being just so damn stupid, he wasn’t stupid. Or at least too stupid. He knew they wouldn’t really learn, anyways.

“Get up- I’m not waiting to drive back any longer.” His voice was firmer now, not willing to give them any more chances by now. Eventually, much to his relief, they finally gave up, still groaning and complaining through slurred words, but finally getting up and walking. Just in time- his arms were starting to get tired.

On the bright side, getting everyone in the car and ready to go was much easier than getting them out of the party in the first place. Genda wasn’t sure how much longer his patience would’ve lasted if they complained about that too. Maybe he would’ve finally just said ‘fuck it’ and go back inside to follow their example. Maybe. There was only so many drunk shenanigans one partially sleep deprived college student could put up with.

With a long, tired sigh, after making sure they were all sitting properly and secured with the seatbelts, Genda finally slid into the driver’s seat, already feeling exhausted. Crashing into a bed for long enough to scare people into thinking it might be a coma had never sounded so good before. At least the ride back was quiet and peaceful- he desperately needed a break from the obnoxious party lights and music. If the fact that they were still dealing with the excess of alcohol in their bloodstream had anything to do with it, Genda certainly didn’t mind if it meant he could drive in peace and relative silence.

To Genda's relief, Fudou and Kazemaru were at least sober enough to still remember were their rooms were. One attempt at breaking into someone else’s room out of sheer drunk confusion was more than enough.

That left him taking care of Sakuma.

Dragging him back to their shared room was easy. Trying to keep him up with one arm while he was the human equivalent of a very drunk potato sack and fiddling with the keys with his other hand, not so much. Somehow, he managed without dropping Sakuma or the keys. Maybe it didn’t sound like much, but it was quite the feat, honestly. Sakuma really didn’t make anything easy while completely plastered, half trying to kiss him mid giggles, half slurring words and muttering incoherencies as he tried and failed to cling to him. Of course he had to forget about his failed flirting attempts with the taken guy now that Genda needed him quiet and easy to handle.

Genda nearly had to drag him into their room, managing to make him sit on a chair to turn around and lock the door behind them. He could allow himself to sigh in relief now, even if he wasn’t done quite yet- it was still more work than what he expected to get done by the hour it already was. Which… actually, he wasn’t sure what hour it was anymore.

Well, his phone said it was past 2AM by now. Great. Maybe he would actually get to sleep in most of the day. That sounded like heaven.

“Come on, Jirou… can you get changed by yourself at least?” While he wanted nothing more than to drop on the bed already and knock himself out, getting all the stench and stains of alcohol and who knows what else on the clean sheets wasn’t too appealing.

Sakuma just muttered something in answer. Genda didn’t really know what, between his low voice and slurred words. At least he managed to stand up on his own and make his way to the closet. Maybe Genda could still hope that he hadn’t completed thrown his brain out of the window to make space for the alcohol.

All Genda really did was kick off his boots, then take off the rest and drop it on the closest chair, not feeling like taking the time to put them away just yet. Or like actually finding pajamas to put on. Not like it would be the first time he ever slept in nothing but his boxers. Sakuma didn’t care either way- not when he himself could really dress himself up while still drunk, anyways. Genda was fairly sure that his shirt was backwards. Or had the inside on the outside, he wasn’t really sure in the dark. He definitely forgot his pants, though, dragging himself to bed in his boxers, one sock still on his foot, the other lost somewhere in the room. Good enough, at least he tried.

While Sakuma sat on the edge of the bed, still dazed and squinting at nothing in the dark, Genda reached for the water bottle on his nightstand, uncapping it and feeling around for a glass before offering it to Sakuma- he knew in his state he couldn’t be trusted with a bottle.

“Come on, drink this before going to sleep at least.” It wouldn’t be the miracle he needed to avoid a hangover the next morning, but at least it would help.

At least Sakuma managed to drink it without spilling it- too much. Genda took the glass from his hands before he could drop it, Sakuma already yawning and dozing off.

Sharing a bed while his boyfriend was drunk and likely to throw up at some point during the night didn’t sound like the best idea… but Genda didn’t want to leave him alone. Small sacrifices to make sure he would be okay.

Carefully, Genda slipped into the bed, gently pulling Sakuma down, then pulling the blankets up to cover both of them, wrapping his arms around Sakuma's waist and nuzzling into his hair. The faint scent of alcohol was still clinging to it, but Genda didn’t care, just holding his boyfriend a little closer and giving him some much needed affection. Eventually, Sakuma turned around, just enough to look at him, take a moment to _really_ look at him- and then press his lips against Genda's in a sloppy yet soft kiss. Genda just raised one of his hands to place it on the back of Sakuma's head, leaning into the kiss as his fingers gently brushed his long hair. When he pulled back, he was smiling. He could see a faint redness on Sakuma's cheeks, and he knew that wasn’t from the alcohol.

“Better now?”

Sakuma just sort of hummed and nodded to agree, shifting a bit more in bed to cling to him.

“Go to sleep then, you need it.”

Another nod and Sakuma yawned, snuggling a bit closer to him and resting his head on his chest. He had managed to forget the incident at the party surprisingly fast- not like Genda didn’t already make a mental note of using it to embarrass him for a few weeks at the very least.

“Mh… lov’ ya…”

Genda couldn’t really help the smile on his lips, leaning in to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too.”

Finally, they allowed themselves to drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

When pained groans and headaches made themselves known the following day, Genda didn’t even think once before saying out loud a ‘told you so’, grinning to himself when even more complaints followed and someone tried to throw a pillow at him. He just went to cook and get them some much needed food and water, closed the curtains when Fudou kept complaining about the light, carefully avoiding Kazemaru’s glares as he brought him his plate, then sat with Sakuma while he kept feeling ready to puke his guts out.

Maybe sometimes being the responsible one was a pain, but he knew it was always worth it for his friends.


End file.
